1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a microscope system that derives and forms distribution of illumination light appropriate for observation by using phase-contrast.
2. Description of Related Art
In phase-contrast microscopes, a ring diaphragm and a phase ring form the intensity distribution of the illumination light.
Since the distribution of the illumination light has a great effect on an observational image of a specimen such as the phase ring have been subjected to tests to further improve the observation picture of the specimen. For example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-237109 1, a modulation section is provided to surround a ring region which is formed in a ring shape of the phase ring, and is formed such that the direction of the transmission axis of the modulation section is different from that of a region other than the modulation section, thereby embodying a phase-contrast microscope capable of continuously changing the contrast.